


Go Get 'Em

by oneawkwardcookie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), One Shot, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/pseuds/oneawkwardcookie
Summary: Buck tells Eddie he has a date on Thursday.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 406





	Go Get 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> It's not even really angst so much as Buck being a little shit and winding Eddie up, who is surprisingly gullible for someone with as much snark as he has! Eddie is torn between being supportive and ...concerned: y'know, like a **_friend_** would be...

It’s a Sunday evening; a quiet kind of winding down, mixed with a sense of the impending rush of Monday, a day that always seemed to pack every single form of chaos and disaster into an impossibly short amount of time. It’s the perfect moment to be sitting at Eddie’s kitchen table, watching him make Christopher's lunch. Eddie is leant over the kitchen counter, face scrunched in concentration as he slices the sandwiches into quarters and carefully wraps them in foil, placing them next to the apple and yoghurt in the lunchbox, leaving a spot for the juicebox he knows is in the fridge.

Chris had been put to bed an hour ago, but part of Buck’s heart wishes that Eddie’s son was awake to see this. He knows how much his dad loves him, and loves him back just as fiercely, but there are so many moments of silent dedication and service, of which he knows even he sees only a few, that show just what an incredible father Eddie is. It’s just another one of the reasons that he ends up being caught staring, Eddie smirking at him when he turns around from doing the dishes to ask him…something.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was _saying_ , what are you doing on Thursday evening?” The water’s running in the background, Eddie paused and poised, waiting for an answer. The fact that he holds his gaze as he waits for Buck’s response gives him the final push.

Clearing his throat, he announces, “hopefully, I’ve got a date then.” The slight clatter of a knife against a plate is music to his ears, and Eddie turns back to his task, quickly washing and drying up, cursorily wiping his hands on a nearby tea towel before sitting in the adjacent seat to him.

“… A date?”

He nods, feeling a smile play on his lips at Eddie’s questioning tone.

“You never mentioned anyone before, and I didn’t realise…after Ali…” Eddie tails off, clearing his throat in an attempt to make the next part of his sentence sound a little less rough. Looking down at his lap and back up again, he claps his hands on his thighs, and asks, “what’s she like?”

“He.” The word almost catches in his throat, but he’s already placed his heart in Eddie’s hands – what’s another small amount of trust compared to that?

Eddie’s eyes widen, shock lighting them up for a split second, flickering to something else before settling on understanding and acceptance. Buck knows he’s made the right decision.

Eddie nods a few times before his mouth catches up. “What’s he like?”

“He’s great – super smart, and kind, and dependable.”

“He sounds…great.” The words come out through slightly gritted teeth.

“I think he is.” He keeps looking at Eddie, who doesn’t seem able to maintain eye contact. That might be the reason he forgets for a second that Buck can hear him, when he mutters out, “of course you do,” a scowl starting to form on his face. Staring at the gap between them on the kitchen table, Eddie speaks up again. “Where are you going?”

“I’m planning it but I’m not quite sure where would be good. I want it to be…special.”

Eddie is deep in thought once Buck stops talking, his brow furrowed. He can almost see the cogs turning. Almost.

“What does he like doing?”

“He’s got two full time jobs, so he doesn’t really get much free time.”

Eddie’s looking at him curiously even as he nods, resuming whatever train of thought he had going.

“How about you catch a game at the stadium, and then you can go for a walk around the park, go up to one of the viewpoints?”

“Sounds pretty romantic.” He chuckles at the unimpressed look he gets in return to his comment.

“Yeah, that’s what… it’ll make a good impression.”

“I don’t think I need to worry about that.” He tries to lighten the atmosphere with a soft smile, but he doesn’t see it reflected back at him – only a searching look of concern.

“No, no you don’t.” Eddie’s gone quiet again.

Buck gets up to wash his glass, and is placing it in the drying rack, his back to Eddie, when he hears, “be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Why?” He knows it’s a little accusatory, a little defensive as he turns to face Eddie again, but he needs to know.

“What?” Eddie has swivelled in his seat, sitting sideways in his chair to face him.

“Why?” There’s no anger left in him, hasn’t been for a long time, as he takes a step towards him.

“I – I just don’t want you to get your heart broken again. You deserve someone…incredible, who understands you and who knows what you’re like and appreciates you.”

“And how’s that then?” He takes another step forward, towering over him as he stands at his feet.

“Buck.” It’s a gentle kind of pleading, but the moon is filling the kitchen with its soft silvery shine and Eddie is half glowing and half bathed in darkness.

“You’re…you know.” A hand is flung up in a vague gesture, brushing against Buck's stomach when Eddie's hands come back to settle on his thighs.

“Eddie, please - tell me.”

Eddie sighs his name out like a benediction, and it has him kneeling down, hands on Eddie’s knees, looking up at Eddie’s haloed face and catching his glittering eyes.

“You're reliable and considerate and resourceful, and you're so good at your job and with Chris and ... you're a good man, Buck.”

He has to pick his jaw up from the ground, his mind sent reeling back to their first day together before he hauls it sharply back to the present.

“Eddie, I only have a date on Thursday if you want to go out on Thursday.”

Eddie’s back at “what” and he lets the silence play out, lets the realization dawn on Eddie’s face, brightening his dark corners as he leans forward towards him.

“Me.”

“You.”

“You’re asking _me_ out?”

“I know I said you were super smart…” The grin stays on his face even as Eddie levels a soft nudge to his upper arm, before bringing his hands down on top of where Buck's are resting on his knees.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, or come and shout at me on [tumblr](https://oneawkwardcookie.tumblr.com/).


End file.
